fantasylolfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Never Give Up
Royal Never Give Up (RNG) is a Chinese Organization built in the remnants of Royal Club and Team King History Royal Club Royal Club, the parent organization of RNG, made Finals at Worlds in 2013 & 2014, placing 2nd in both. Following their massive success, they started to falter, eventually being relegated from the LPL after 2015 Spring. 2015 Summer Royal Club started the year as part of the largest and most convoluted trade in LOL history. There were a lot of moving parts, but for Royal Club itself, it meant trading their entire roster for Team King's entire roster. The Royal Club Roster that had been relegated was given to Team King, while Royal Club got Team King's roster as well as LetMe & Xiaohu from GamTee, whose LPL spot they were buying. The new team was called Royal Never Give Up, as Royal Club still existed in the LSPL. RNG begun their first season with a roster of LetMe, Mlxg, Xiaohu, Wuxx, and LeY. This team missed the playoffs after going 3-12-7 or 18-26 in game score. 2016 In the offseason, the team added Looper & Mata, 2 former world champions on Samsung White, to start over LetMe and LeY, while also adding NaMei from Royal Club to be a substitute ADC. The roster of Looper, Mlxg, Xiaohu, Wuxx, and Mata went 13-3 and would qualify for MSI, going 8-2, good for the #1 seed in the knockout stage, before losing to eventual winners SKT in the semifinals. In Summer, RNG added ADC Uzi, to replace Wuxx, and would once again go 13-3, this time losing to EDG 3-0 in the finals, but still qualifying for worlds. Worlds At worlds, RNG would be drawn into Group D, immediately nicknamed the Group of Death. The group contained NA's Team SoloMid, Korea's Samsung Galaxy, and Europe's Splyce. Samsung locked 1st place in the group, but RNG's loss to Splyce left the 2nd spot up for grabs, coming down to the last game of the group between RNG and TSM. RNG would beat TSM in 36 minutes, eliminating them from the group. RNG would then unfortunately get drawn against eventual champions SKT where they would once again lose 3-1, ending their worlds journey. 2017 After 2016 worlds, Looper & Mata left, RNG turned back to LetMe, who was still with the organization, and signed Ming to play support. The team went 12-4, once again making it to the finals where they would get swept by Team WE. In Summer, they once again went 12-4, and making it to their 4th straight finals, this time losing to EDG in a close 3-2 series. They once again qualified for worlds as China's #2 seed. Worlds RNG was drawn into Group C, with Europe's G2 Esports, Korea's Samsung Galaxy, and Turkey's 1907 Fenerbahce. They would drop one game to G2, but would still win the group with a 5-1 record. They drew Fnatic for the quarterfinals, beating them 3-1, before once again meeting SKT, who would eliminate them 3-2, once again ending their international tournament. 2018 After another international failure, RNG signed Karsa from the Flash Wolves to split time with Mlxg in the Jungle. Uzi also sat out the beginning of Spring Regular Season due to injury concerns, ending in a 12-7 record. RNG beat Team WE 3-0, Snake Esports 3-1, and Tournament Favorites Invictus Gaming 3-2, en route to a finals matchup against Edward Gaming. They would beat EDG 3-1 punching their ticket to MSI. RNG would go 7-3 at MSI, and after winning the tiebreaker against Flash Wolves, would be the #1 seed in the knockout stage. They beat Fnatic 3-0 followed by Kingzone DragonX 3-1 to win the Midseason Invitational. In Summer, Uzi would once again miss time, while Mlxg & Karsa split the Jungle. RNG would go 14-5 in Summer, beating TOP Esports and Rogue Warriors 3-1, before beating IG 3-2 in the LPL Finals and securing China's #1 seed at worlds. Worlds RNG entered Worlds as the undisputed favorites. They had won both LPL splits, and MSI, and seemed to be as strong as ever. They were drawn into what was once again deemed the Group of Death, with Korea's Gen.G (formerly Samsung Galaxy), Europe's Team Vitality, and North America's Cloud 9. RNG and Gen.G were expected to both advance from the group for the 3rd straight year, but after Gen.G crumbling and RNG dropping games to C9 and Vitality, RNG would tie C9 for 1st in the group at 4-2. After winning the tiebreaker, RNG faced G2 in the first round of the knockout stage, where they were upset 3-2 and eliminated from worlds. 2019 Spring Season LetMe, Mlxg, and Uzi, would all start the season out inactive, with only Uzi ever becoming active. After a rotation of top laners failed to impress, RNG would finish 10-5, before falling 3-2 to JD Gaming's Cinderella run. Summer Season RNG, in desperate need of a Top Laner, sign XiaoAL, who now goes by Langx, as well as LoveZrr, formerly known as ZZZ. while LetMe and Mlxg officially retire. They would go 12-3 in the regular season, and meet Top Esports in the semifinals. In what was expected to be a very tight series, RNG looked almost dominant in their 3-1 victory. Even though they would fall 3-1 to FunPlus Phoenix, in the finals, they looked strong and still punched their ticket to worlds as China's #2 seed. Current Roster Top - Langx Jungle - Karsa Mid - Xiaohu ADC - Uzi Support - Ming Substitute - LoveZrr (Top) Fantasy Outlook RNG have now qualified for worlds for the fourth straight year. They play safe, by Chinese standards, at least. Expectations are nowhere near last years, but RNG could still perform like they were expected to just a year prior. RNG plays through Uzi, if RNG wins, Uzi will score a lot of points. If RNG loses, their safer playstyle won't allow for many points. The question is, which RNG will show up to worlds, Last year's MSI RNG, or Last year's Worlds RNG. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season Langx - 13.86 Karsa - 19.53 Xiaohu - 20.45 Uzi - 21.33 Ming - 16.12 LoveZrr - 14.39 Playoffs Langx - 14.01 Karsa - 16.29 Xiaohu - 15.74 Uzi - 22.65 Ming - 15.25 LoveZrr - 0.00